Apple/Coverage
In A New Stage In The Game, she was shown along with all of the other recommended characters. For her few second preview she asked where she was. MePhone4 informed her that she was on the set of II, to which Apple asked what II was. She was shown at the end of the episode when she asked Dictionary what the definition of the word "apple" was, which Dictionary informed her was "an idiotic fruit with a very low IQ", not pleasing Apple. In War De Guacamole, Apple was seen after Teddy Bear shot Magnifying Glass and 8-Ball calling her "creepy", but not knowing what it meant. Teddy punched Apple who flew into Cookie, breaking him in half. She finishes Dictionary's sentence before he is shot. She called Teddy Bear mean and shot at her but missed and hit Spikey Mervert. She forgot how to use her paintgun, and Teddy started shooting at her but missed everytime. For 27 hours, Teddy continued to shoot at Apple but continuously missed. Apple suddenly remembers how to use her gun and shoots at Teddy, finally hitting her. Apple had won the competition, being the new contestant in the game. Debuted The obstacle course was won by Team Epic, so Apple went to their team. In Sugar Rush, Apple was looking for candy like the others. She spotted a trash can and thought it was a "candy bin." She then emptied the entire trash can into her bag. MePhone4 informed her it was garbage, but she refused to accept it and just handed it in as candy. Unfortunately for her, MePhone4 counted it as 0 pieces. She was seen one last time at the end with MePhone4 telling her to go away, when suddenly MePhone4S appears and tells MePhone4 that perhaps it is him who should "go away". In 4Seeing The Future, Apple was used by Marshmallow in this episode as a platform after she threw her in and jumped across her. She then used the same technique with Salt later, and she and Paintbrush jumped across winning immunity. Marshmallow later apologizes to her for throwing her into the quicksand, and Apple angrily punches her. Marshmallow says at least they are even now. Apple happily agrees, and the two restore their friendship. tells Apple the truth.]]In The Snowdown, Apple happily asks when she'll get her pony. Paintbrush shouts out that Santa Claus isn't real. Apple, tries to believe that Santa is real, but Marshmallow sadly tells Apple that he isn't. Apple becomes angered and furiously pushes Marshmallow into the nearby fire. Apple later says that since Santa is not real, being nice or naughty doesn't matter, and that even though she's been nice all this time that she wouldn't be nice any more. She is later crying alone and sitting on a rock, when Marshmallow and Paintbrush begin to tell Apple that Santa is real, when Apple suddenly asks for her wish, and how she will sit on Marshmallow and Paintbrush's lap and say what she wants. She begins to yell at Marshmallow and Paintbrush that she wants to sit on his lap and jumps into Santa, knocking Marshmallow off Paintbrush. After revealing that the two were tricking her, Apple ran off devestated again. Apple was seen in the end of the episode when she sees Santa reading MePhone4's note. She is very happy and excited to see him and says that she knew he was real and then asks where her pony is. Santa, having forgotten to bring it, runs away. In Double Digit Desert, Apple reacts shocked to Paper's sudden psychotic characteristics upon his rejoining. She makes an attempt in the crossing the border challenge to get through the path of cactuses, but ends up walking right into one, yelling "Owww!". The cactus then randomly starts talking, informing Apple to get off his thorns and calls her a "little turd". A nearby cactus joins in the random talking, stating that is a larger cactus and to just shut up. In Aquatic Conflict, Bow tells Marshmallow to throw a ball to Apple, calling her a "kiwi", Apple mocks Marshmallow of her physical abilities and is hit by a baseball. In the elimination area, Apple says she hopes that Paintbrush is eliminated, who yells back at her. Apple recieves 35 votes and receieves a bendy straw. Paintbrush does get eliminated, but Apple question's his/her gender, suggesting female. During the challenge, Apple stops Bow and Marshmallow and tells Marshmallow that she has been to mean to her, and rips her Wal-Mart Card, making Marshmallow yell at her. She swims away, only to be confronted by a shark. She later tells the shark that she is way more delicious than Marshmallow, causing the shark to eat her. She is not seen the rest of the episode, and is put up for elimination. In Crappy Anniversary, Apple is heard yelling at MePhone pushing the recap off a cliff. She comments about the "sub-amateur" level the show used to be at. MePhone switches the animation, causing her and Bow to disapear. During the elimination, Apple was not seen, but an empty platform suggests that Apple is present there. The filming is changed back and Apple re-appears and is the last person safe from elimination, causing Bomb to be eliminated. During the challenge, Apple throws a rock thinking she can hit Marshmallow off, but misses and shatters OJ instead. When her turn came up, she didn't know how to dive, and instead jumped off the ground, landed on her head, and rolled off the cliff into the feces. In Inanimate Smackdown, after the intro, Apple, Pickle and Marshmallow are seen sitting on a bench. Apple finishes a conversation with Pickle about her intelligence, when Marshmallow asks if it is time to vote someone out. Pickle says that he is voting for Marshmallow, who says she already said sorry, but Apple told her they don’t speak “high-pitched squeaker language”. OJ appears behinds the bench and yells at Apple, saying she is being just as bad. He, along with Bow and Marshmallow, all vote for her. Apple, of course, votes Marshmallow. Marsh and Apple end up being tied at three votes apiece, and a tiebreaker is announced. MePhone says that all they need to do is answer one question, and the person who loses is eliminated. MePhone then asks the question, which is: “What is 12 X 2 /2 X 2/2 – 6 + 1?” Apple shouts out, only guessing, 7, which is somehow correct. Marshmallow becomes completely bewildered, and Apple states that her “lucky number” always works. Marshmallow nervously asks if she is eliminated, and MePhone makes a long story short, saying yes, much to Apple's glee. The wrestling competition then begins, with the first round being Bow VS Apple. Apple sarcastically acts afraid of Bow, who snaps her fingers, calling upon a chair from the sky, and smashes Apple into the stage with it, winning the first round. Apple remains stuck halfway into the arena for the challenge. When Paper loses to Bow as well, Apple nervously says that if they don't step up their game, they'll both end up being sent to Idiotic Island. This triggers Paper's evil self, and OJ scolds her. Apple doesn't realize the effects the words have, and happens to think saying the phrase is fun. As a result, Paper goes unconscious. She repeatedly says "Idiotic Island" until Paper collapses. When Paper reawakens, Apple teases him by saying "Idiotic Island" once again, but Paper is now cured of his problem. He also notices that Apple was in two halves, and she explains that they needed to cut her to get her out of the hole in the arena. She, along with everyone but Taco, is up for elimination. In The Great Escape, Apple expresses extreme hope that she is not eliminated, since she doesn't want to be anywhere near her enemy Marshmallow. Yet, she is eliminated with a record of 244 votes, beating out Knife's previous record. By the time she arrived at Idiotic Island, the other eliminated players had already escaped, and she was left at the original, now destroyed, Idiotic Island. She was not seen the rest of the episode, leaving her fate unknown. Eliminated At the end of The Tile Divide, Apple is seen still at the abandoned Idiotic Island. She seems coming towards her from the distance- which ends up being the "2" that flew off the Idiotic Island clone. It lands and slices her in half. In The Penultimate Poll, while the losers are voting who they want off the show, MePhone realizes there is a gap in the voting, forgetting that Apple was still on the original Idiotic Island, who suddenly gets a strange desire to find the meaning of the word gap. In Journey through Memory Lane (Part 2), Apple is seen in the finale credits stealing the trophy from Marshmallow, who failed to use gravity correctly. After that, she goes away with it, but she gets punched by the Fist Thingy, flying off into the distance without the trophy. After that, she is seen after the finale credits, asking if everyone forgot her. She says she's lonely, and asks what the 2 near her means, and winks, thus hinting at a yet unrevealed second season, ending the episode. Inanimate Insanity II in the dodgeball challenge.]]In Breaking The Ice, Apple is first seen thanking OJ for rescuing her out of Idiotic Island, OJ then tells her he is glad that the money was put to something for all of us. Marshmallow dashes onto the scene, wanting Apple to be fine, Marshmallow soon get's pushed away by Apple and even burned. Later, Apple is happy when Marshmallow is in season 2, as she won't have to deal with her anymore, however Apple is then confirmed in season 2, much to her displeasure. Later, she asks what the new contestants are doing and stares at them, during the challenge she yells at Marshmallow, only to be pushed in by her, Soap, during the dodgeball challenge hit Apple, making Marshmallow compliment Soap. .]]In Marsh on Mars, Apple is first seen bickering with Marshmallow after a joke is taken out of hand. Apple then reveals why she hates Marshmallow and the two form a truce. Soon, the Cherries shoot Marshmallow to Mars, and blames it on Box. Apple informs Lightbulb about this, and Box is sent to the Calm Down Corner. Apple is very anxious about Marshmallow whereabouts and when realizing that if she stays in space too long she may die, Apple isn't happy and rushes MePhone4. She was in the bottom two, but was safe with 554 votes, she volunteers to save Marshmallow and when reaching Mars, she thinks an egg is Marshmallow, she consoles the egg, thinking it was Marshmallow. In Tri Your Best, Apple is first seen asking a separated Yin if he had a new tie. She was declared safe, with 134 votes, but gave her prize, a stick, to Marshmallow. She is next seen asking what a triathlon is. Her team managed to win the contest, though, and was safe from elimination. In Cooking for the Grater Good, Apple is seen among the crowd laughing at the picture of Knife with his Dora Doll, but, unlike, most of the others, she doesn't laugh. She then goes on to agree with Baseball, who said he didn't care about Knife's obsession. She is next seen agreeing with Paintbrush being the new team captain, and hugs her, along with everyone else. Her team managed to win due to Lightbulb's cookie pizza, however, and was safe. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Apple was drawing a picture of her and Marshmallow. Even though she spelled Marshmallow and her name wrong. Then, Marshmallow didn't want Apple to figure out what she is drawing. When Apple took the picture from Marshmallow, she saw a black picture with Bow and her Chairs. During the challenge, Apple continually tries to pass the ball to Marshmallow, and most of the time, fails. Her team loses, leaving her up for elimination. |123x123px]]In Let 'Er R.I.P., Apple has shown to have gotten too clingy for Marshmallow to handle, but she's oblivious to it. She and Marshmallow walk together in the haunted house, but a spiked ball falls between the two, seperating them. Apple is distraught about this and searches for Marshmallow. Later, Apple, says that she was only using her and Marshmallow's friendship to get less votes from the viewers, however, it was later revealed that Apple was possessed by Bow in Kick the Bucket. After Marshmallow expresses anger for this and calls Bow to attack her, a pink aura surrounds her, and throws her out of the house. In Everything's A-OJ, Apple spends the first chunk of the episode almost non-interactive, sucking her thumb, oblivious to her surroundings, seen while Paintbrush says their team won. Although she continuously receives scolding looks from Marshmallow, she still acts happily towards her, for example when she said okay after Paintbrush said "be quiet and we can all stay in", Marshmallow looked angrily at Apple after almost spoiling the lie by saying "Okay". Later, Marshmallow yelled at Apple about her attitude, and throws a mop at her. She is not seen until Keep On Cleaning, where she chases after Marshmallow, who then beats her up angrily with the mop. Later, she is revealed to be eliminated with a record of 2045 votes. Marshmallow marks that Apple gets her punishment for "karma", though Apple seems confused, and still remarks her as her friend for life, but is rejected. MePhone4 then carries Apple to the Rejection Portal and tosses her in. After the credits, Apple is seen inside Hotel OJ, as the Rejection Portal forms behind her and launches the other eliminated contestants out, crashing into her. Tissues then sneezes on Apple. In the Inanimate Insanity II T-Shirt Anniversary, she appears a picture with OJ hugging her and the other eliminated contestants (except for Box and Soap, who weren't eliminated at the time). In Kick the Bucket, Apple is seen at the end of the episode inside of Hotel OJ. Marshmallow proceeds to break her window with a large rock and invites her to stay at Purgatory Mansion with her, thus, becoming friends again for the first time since A Kick in the Right Direction. Category:A to Z Category:Character coverages Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2